Monsters Heat
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: One-shot based off the filler episode 304. Ichigo doesn't know what is going on, only that he was told to 'take care' of the furry captain, though heat entails more than just a fever... Warnings inside. A gift fic for inugirl0012


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters; that honor goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Warning: IchiHitsuIchi smut, if you squint really hard you might see a dash of RenjixUryuu**

* * *

It was just after noon in the monster society, but the constant night sky and thunder would have deceived anybody who didn't know. The castle that held these monsters rose high into the abysmal black of the clouds. Such monsters could include a vampire, a wounded pirate, a witch, a humanoid android, a neko, a werewolf, a succubus, and a pumpkin ghost (?). Usually these monsters could be found having a meeting over various things such as:

1. How to raise moral amongst their kind

2. Who will be doing what jobs in the coming month

3. Whick village to attack and which to protect, and

4. What to do if monster hunters come around.

If it wasn't a meeting then often times one could find them fighting off, or running from said monster hunters. Today, however, the group had no immediate business, and there was no alarm of any hunters being around, so instead the day was treated like a vacation day for all of them.

"You may take the day off seeing as how there is no business to attend to, but still keep an eye out for any danger," the self-proclaimed vampiric leader called out in the meeting room.

"Yay! A vacation!" Orihime, the pumpkin ghost, shouted happily.

"No, not a vacation," Uryuu, the vampire, cleared up, "just a day off actually." A sigh left plump lips as the witch, Rangiku, looked up at Uryuu with a tired groan.

"But it's been so long since any of us actually has had a vacation. Come on, couldn't you lengthin our free time just a little," she whined.

"Matsumoto!" Uryuu shouted at her, "there are important matters to be discussed within the coming week, we cannot afford any slacking off after this day, so I am afraid you're going to have to fit a week's worth of vacation... in-to... to-...day..." Uryuu finished as he fell down due to his anemia.

"Seriously, Uryuu you need to start drinking more blood," Ichigo, the humanoid android, called to him.

"Ne-...ver..." Uryuu barely got out.

"I guess that raps up this meeting," Rukia, the succubus, said nonchalantly, "alright everyone, let's go." With that, the group got up from their chairs and Rukia headed out.

"Where's she off to in a hurry?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

None the less, Orihime shot him a smile as she answered, "She went off to find Hinamori-san since we all agreed yesterday that we would go to the lake later today. We were going to wait until all of our official business was attended too, but since there is nothing to do today anyway we might as well head out now!"

"Which lake?"

"The one near Hanging Dog, you know with the cliff that has the beautiful view of the village." Orihime cleared up.

"Is it just you guys or is anybody else going?" Ichigo asked curiously. They were currently under good terms with Hanging Dog, but that didn't mean there weren't a few villagers that would forsake the agreement in fear them, and Rukia, Orihime, and Momo weren't exactly the strongest monsters in their group.

"Don't worry your little stiched up head there Ichigo, I'll be tagging along as well." Rangiku called from behind him. Ichigo turned around in surprise, but smiled knowing the witch was going. Rangiku could be a slacker, but she was one the strongest monsters among them.

"Oh, well then I hope you guys have fun out there." Ichigo smiled.

"You know," Rangiku purred, "you're free to join us." Ichigo sweat dropped as he pulled himself away from Matsumoto's approach.

"Uh, thanks, but I think I'll have to decline," Ichigo coughed. The witch started to giggle as she stepped back giving Ichigo back his space.

"Oh, come on, I was just kidding, no reason to look so uptight," Rangiku laughed out, "I know know how devoted you are to the captain any how," She spoke as she sobered up. It was no secret that the orange haired frankenstein was together with the white furred werewolf, but it wasn't like they were flaunting their relationship everwhere they went. Why did Rangiku have to bring that up anyway? Actually, speaking of the little wolf...

"Where is Toshiro anyway?" Ichigo asked the witch lieutenant. The wolfman hadn't been present at the meeting today, and it wasn't like him to miss one. In fact, Ichigo could name more than a few times he had been scolded by the furry taicho for just being late to one.

Matsumoto sighed as she closed her eyes in mock stress, "The captain is going through his annual heat right now, so I have to take notes during the meetings all this week for him, and do all the work he was supposed to do too," she whined. Ichigo just looked confused at her.

"Heat?"

"Aw come on, don't tell me your actually this ignorant." Renji, the wounded pirate that resembled more of a mummy, called from his position in the room.

"You're still here?" Ichigo asked with a twitching scowl.

Renji continued on pretending he hadn't heard that, "Listen, there are certain monsters, no matter the gender, that go through a state called heat every year. Depending on the monster, they all go though heat during different times. When a monster is going through heat they suffer wtich a high body fever that can't be permently lowered until the week is over, however, it is possible to lower it for a little while, but that requires them having a mate."

"So basically Toshiro is sick." Ichigo summed up more confused than when the lecture started.

Renji shrugged as he started to scratch the nape of his neck, "Yeah, kind of. Actually, aren't you close to your heat Uryuu?" the red head asked the pale vampire. However, his anemia hadn't let up and the only sound Uryuu could get out was a tired groan.

"I guess I outta get him up to his room," Renji sighed.

"Orihime! Rangiku!" Rukia shouted as she burst back into the room, "Are you guys coming or not?" She asked with a scowl.

"Hai!" Orihime exclaimed happily as she headed out the door with Rukia.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rangiku said loudly as she headed out. She stopped at the door for a second and turned back around at Ichigo befor she left,

"Since you're so close to the captain you should head up to his room and take care of him," Rangiky winked at Ichigo, "see ya later Ichigo!" She giggled as she ran out after the others. Ichigo stared wide-eyed at eh spot she had been for a moment contemplating her actions. Why would she wink at him as if she knew something he didn't? Or better yet, she was the wolf's lieutenant, why wasn't she taking care of him? Wait, didn't Renji say something about only the monster's mate being able to lower the fever for awhile? Seeing as how Ichigo was Toshiro's boyfriend, he guessed that responsibility was up to him, but really? What could he do that no one else could?

"Better get move on Ichigo, " Renji called out to him with Uryuu draped around his shoulder, "the captain is probably suffering now as we speak."

With that, Renji took his leave out the door to drop Uryuu off at his room. Ichigo shook his head in exasperation before he headed out the door as well. He headed up the stairs towards Toshiro's room, which was on the thirteenth floor. '_Seriously, we should invest into getting an elevator for this freakishly tall castle,'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he continued to climb. The frankenstein sighed happily as he finally reached the floor he needed to be on. Toshiro's room was the fifth door on the left from where he stood so he walked down the corridor until he reached a door that looked like any other except for the sounds that emanated from behind it. Unable to hold back his curiousity, Ichigo pushed his ear up to the door and listened trying to understand what the wolf was saying. It was quiet for a second before there were a series of... whimpers? Since when did Toshiro whimper? For as long as Ichigo had known him, Toshiro had never whimpered. Yes, he would occasionally bark, growl, and pant happily, but the proud taicho _never_ whimpered. Worried something was seriously wrong with the small wolf, Ichigo opened the door without knocking and headed in without permission.

"Toshiro, are you alri-," Ichigo cut himself off as soon as he was in the room. The first thing he noticed was the smell. It had been too faint outside for him to notice, but permeated the air in here. The smell wasn't really bad, but it wasn't the kind of scent one went out of their way to smell. The closest scent that came to mind would have to be musk. Whatever the scent was, it made Ichigo's blood hotter, and added an uncomfortanle itch in his groin. Next to catch his attention was the sight of Toshiro. The young captain was, for a lack of a better word, a mess. The wolf was crying out as he rubbed himself all over the sheets of his bed. The blankets, pillows, and sheets appeared to have puncture and claw marks from either teeth or claws. Toshiro gave out a low whine as he writhed against his bed in need. He had been sweating so much that the bed and his fur looked damp while his skin glistened in the moonlight that streamed from the window at the foot of the bed. Tears rolled down his face, and his hair was in more of a disarray than usual as he looked up at he person who had entered his room. Ichigo had been standing still in shock, but jumped when those glittering teal eyes landed upon him.

"Ichigo..." Toshiro's voice was a low, desperate moan that sent shivers up the strawberry's spine. As a lost minute thought, Ichigo quickly turned around and closed the door before heading over to where Toshiro lie panting on his stomach. The scent got thinker the closer he moved towards the small captain leading him to infer that Toshiro was the one causing the fragrance. Just what was wrong with the wolfman? Renji had described the sickness as just a high fever, but a fever didn't entail strange smells, and a weird wanting in the pit of your stomach. Then again, Ichigo had only joined monster society a couple years ago, maybe these were normal symptoms of 'heat'. His thoughts derailed when a loud moan left Toshiro as he rubbed his lower half against the mattress. Ichigo didn't want to, but with those sounds, that sight, and that goddamn _smell_, he couldn't help but feel his libido try and take over. Toshiro was just so tempting...

'_Wait! No! He's sick. He needs help getting better.' _Ichigo berated himself as he smacked his head with the palm of his hand.

"Ichigo, please...," Toshiro begged. Wait, begged? If Toshiro whimpering was rare, begging was non-existent. That was just one thing Toshiro absolutely refused to do. Ichigo found himself actually scared. Was Toshiro really that sick as to plead for help? Just how high was his temperature? As the strawberry eztended his hand to check, he could feel the waves of heat emanating from a foot away. Usually, the ice captain was a few degrees cooler than everybody else. For him to have a fever this high...

When Ichigo's right hand made contact with Toshiro's head both simultaneously gasped. Ichigo did because of how hot the captain's fever was. It was almost unnatural. Toshiro gasped because of how cool the flesh on his head was, and because of how good it felt to have physical contact. Actually, Ichigo felt really good right now. It made him think about how good it would feel if Ichigo's hand was somewhere else, somewhere that really needed attention right now. In the same move, Toshiro grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled himself up onto his knees. Ichigo could feel his stitched face flush at the sight he was given. Toshiro had brought the other's hand to his mouth and was currently sucking and licking provacatively on the first and second fingers. The captain's body was flushed, and his nipples were dark and pebbled. Ichigo turned away when his eyes moved further down his lover's body. There lying between the wolf's thighs was his undeniable need. His erection stood proudly out of his fur. The head, a dark rosy color, was weeping precum. When Ichigo slowly looked backed down he could see it twitch as Toshiro noticed the attention he was getting. At that point Toshiro licked a hot streak across the strawberry's palm, then brought that hand down so that it could palm his stiff member. Ichigo jumped when his hand came in contact with the slick head, and Toshiro moaned loudly as he made that hand grip him. Ichigo probably should have pulled back, started asking Toshiro why he was doing this, or at least wondered why he didn't want to stop, but that scent had grown thicker, and something about it clouded Ichigo's thoughts and made him almost as hot as Toshiro was right now. Chocolate colored eyes relaxed and dimmed as Ichigo became dazed and forgot the original reason he had come to see the captain in the first place. The android's grip hardened as he started to participate with Toshiro. The white wolf almost howled at how good it felt to be squeezed like that.

As Ichigo started to stroke, while using the taicho's cum as lubrication, he asked, "What is it you need Toshiro? Tell me."

The sound came out husky and breathy without Ichigo intending it to be. Toshiro was panting with a trail of drool escaping from the edge of his mouth. Eyes, that held sea foam jewels, were closed tightly as a few streaks of tears fell down reddened cheeks, but those eyes opened at hearing the other's voice. A moment passed before he answered simply,

"You..."

With that, Ichigo felt his last bit of will break as as easy as fine crystal as he moved forward and smashed his lips onto the others own wet ones. There was no need to ask for entry, but the orangette still bit and sucked on the smaller one's bottom lip. Toshiro opened up immediantely wanting to feel Ichigo inside as soon as possible. To his dismay, Ichigo took a little more time just torturing his lip with a smirk. When he was done, and Toshiro was close to whimpering in need and growling in anger, Ichigo thrust his tongue into the hot cavern of the other and started a burning dance with the slick appendage he found waiting for him. There was not particular taste to be had form either of themThe kiss turned rough as teeth clacked and a lip was bit hard, but neither found it displeasing. Wanting, needing, more, Toshiro brought his hands down to the others belt and clumsily tried to get it undone. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle, thanking God when Toshiro didn't growl or glare at him for it, as he took over and quickly with practiced ease undid the leather belt himself. His pants immediantely sagged down causing a tuft of orange pubic hair to show itself. Pulling himself away, causing Toshiro to whine again, he quickly toed off his boots before climbing into bed with his needy mate.

Their lips met with haste as Ichigo pushed the furry captain onto his back and small hands pulled down the frankenstein's pants, revealing that he had foregone underwear. Ichigo kicked off his pants without thought and groaned when his member came in contact with his partners. He wasn't quite as hard as Toshiro, but he was getting there quickly. The ice captain groaned into his partner's mouth in pleasure at the contact. Wanting more than that simple contact, Toshiro reached down and grabbed both his and Ichigo's members and tried to stroke both at the same time. He had a hard time fitting them in his palm, but he was able to keep a half grip on them, and twist his hand to cover other areas. Ichigo groaned at he attention his member was recieving, but he wanted to please his partner more than himself right now. With that thought in his mind he seperated his lips from the oones below him with a thin strand of saliva connecting them until it snapped silently. Ichigo couldn't help but admire how bruised, red, and swollen Toshiro's lips had become because of him. After planting on last quick kiss to the corner of those sinful lips, his own started a slow track down his lover's jaw and neck. Toshiro gasped and his hand squeezed tighter when he felt those lips reach his chest and suck on his right bud. He could feel the strawberry smirk as teeth bit and pulled causing wonderful, teasing sensations to run up his spine. Despite the plesure, however, Toshiro had been in this state of need for too long to appreciate any sexual teasing. He was quite ready to move on to what his body really craved. If he was in the right state of mind he might of glared and yelled at the young monster while demanding he get on with it, but, with his heat clouded mind, all he did was stare tearfully down at the orange mane and thrust up in the hopes of finding sweet friction. He hoped this would be enough to get the man on top of him to understand how much he needed him inside of his lust ridden body.

"Ichig-go...nnneed it...need you *pant*..."

Hardly ever getting the chance to get a submissive Toshiro in his grasp, all the chocolate eyed monster wanted to do was torture the young captain deliciously. That was the plan as he continued to nibble on the erect nipple and pinch the other with his forefinger and thumb, until that wonderful musky scent grew thicker. It swarmed around them and became as thick as smoke. Ichigo could have sworn he _felt_ the scent caress his body causing sparks to shoot all through out his body. No, it wasn't the scent, it was the heat emanating from underneath him. Toshiro's body had actually gained even more heat making Ichigo moan at the wonderful warmth and press closer causing sweet friction between their damp bodies. Forgetting his plan to go slow and make Toshiro scream in need, he quickly gathered the pre-cum that had accumulated on the wolf's member. Usually, there would be scowling and threats if Ichigo used anything else other than the lube they kept close in the bedside drawer to prep the wolfman, and Toshiro would just walk out if Ichigo even dare thought of not rolling on a condom, but right now, in this situation, all the young captain wanted was for the frankenstein to thrust in and fuck him relentlessly until neither of them could remember their names. It was a good thing Toshiro didn't care because, in all honesty, Ichigo had completely forgot about how Toshiro liked to be prepped and was ready to be inside the tight heat of his lover.

A slick tongue licked a line up the stiff erection of the moaning werewolf as a finger drenched in cum wormed its way into the orifice that was as hot as a furnace. Ichigo moaned as he took the head into his mouth making vibrations run down it, causing Toshiro to scream in pleasure, spread his legs wider, grab at orange tresses and pull with little strength. Ichigo moaned again as he quickly added a second finger and started stretching hastily, forgetting any discomfort he could be causing to the furry taicho below him. Thankfully, though he could still feel the stretching, most of what the captain felt was the amazing vibrations running up his shaft. A third finger was added after a few scissoring motions from the first two. There was a slight flinch at how fast the third one entered, but it seemed Toshiro's body was handling the pain better than it usually would have. Ichigo stretched the entrance for a couple minutes until the scent was close to driving him wild and he pulled his digits out while giving the weeping member in his mouth a few more long licks.

Toshiro, panting, sweating, and on the verge of going insane, could have laughed in joy when he felt the head of another hard member rub at his twitching hole and his left leg move up to rest on the cool metal of Ichigo's right shoulder. Despite wanting to just push in and start a rough pace, Ichigo had enough common sense to slowly make his way in and not rip his partner apart. He couldn't help but gasp at how hot Toshiro was. It was always warmer when inside the ice captain, but it was never this fucking hot. The heat was so magnificent, and the constrictment of those muscles brought all the nerves racing through him to reach the surface. Swollen lips were opened in a silent scream when Toshiro felt Ichigo's head push past the first ring of muscle and slowly make its way through him. There was pain, mostly from Ichigo forgetting to lubricate his own member, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Perhaps his heat was deadening his sense of pain. When Ichigo felt the fur of Toshiro's hide touch his hips, he stopped and rubbed his partners own furry hips, knowing it helped his love relax when they made love like this. Toshiro threw his head back in pleasure and need when he felt Ichigo fill him up to the hilt, and usually he liked it when he was given time to adjust, but right now what he needed right now was movement. Claws tore through the sheets and soft hips moved trying to get the erection inside to move. Ichigo gasped at the friction rubbing him, and moaned as he bent down and claimed the wolf's mouth and started a steady pace into the burning heat of the other.

_'Finally,'_ Toshiro thought as he moaned at the friction caused by the deep thrusts directed into his body. Drool slipped out as their kiss continued and the thrusts quickened. Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and immediantly moved down to the pale column of the other's neck and started leaving red and purple love bites every where he could reach. Loud moans sounded out as Toshiro found himself lost to all the sensations his body was enduring. He howled as he went blind in pleasure when he felt Ichigo's engorged member graze his prostate. Toshiro found himself leaving angry red marks on the strawberry's back and a deep bite in his left shoulder. He immediantly let go when he felt a fang get caught in the stitches placed there. Luckily, no permanent damage was left behind. Ichigo wasn't really paying attention, too busy enjoying the sensations running up his cock. It really didn't make sense, it wasn't like they had spent that long on foreplay, or teasing each other, but he was already so close letting go and releasing himself inside his partner. Not wanting to be the first to cum, he reached down and grasped the member below him and stroked in time with his thrusts. Toshiro howled loudly as his vision went white and came over his and Ichigo's abdomens and chests. Ichigo bit down on a slender shoulder as he felt the chasm he was in sqeeze tighter around him, and without pulling out, splattered his seed deep within Toshiro's body. He gave a few more thrusts trying to ride out his orgasm, and Toshiro moaned feeling the sticky cum spread inside of him. Normally, he would have been more than pissed at feeling another's bodily fluid inside of him, but it actually seemed to cool his overheated body, and for some reason, he really enjoyed how filled he felt right now. Ichigo slumped down on top of the small captain and panted for a moment before kissing Toshiro on the lips again. He was enjoying the lazy kiss until he felt the ice captain's body start to heat up again.

"Mmmm...Ichigo," Toshiro mumbled on his lips, "it's not enough...more..." he whined as he flipped them over.

Suddenly, without warning, Ichigo found himself lying face down on the bed. He was on his hands and knees and gasping in surprise when he felt a lubed, furred finger push itself into his own orifice. He should have turned around and asked just what the hell Toshiro thought he was doing. During their 10 months of dating, having started sex at the fourth, Ichigo had never once botttomed. He was making the move to turn around and push Toshiro away when that finger pressed hard into a certain spot causing him to moan loudly and drop his head back into the sweat soaked pillows. Well, there's always a first for everything...

Two more fingers were added simultaneously, and Ichigo groaned in the pain it provided him. The stretching was quick and Toshiro quickly withdrew his fingers to replace them with his renewed erection. A pained scream sounded out as Ichigo felt the broad head pass his sphincter and continue on with no time to adjust. There was a slight moment where the wolfman moved his hips to get comfortable when he was all in, and then immediantly started a rhythm into the frankenstien's warm entrance. Ichigo held back tears as he tried to get used to the cock in his ass. It hurt, but the pain slowly started to go away as the captain continued to thrust up into him. And suddenly, the pain disappeared and pleasure encased him when his partner's member pounded straight into that same ball of nerves from earlier. The strawberry quickly gained back his erection as that spot was continuously abused. Toshiro heard himself growl as he moved forward and bit down into Ichigo's shoulder blade and latched on without letting go. When he heard Ichigo moan in pleasure he bit down harder and picked up a faster pace wanting to reach that edge of pleasurable oblivion. A couple more thrusts, and Ichigo came hard onto the bed underneath without having to be touched. He slumped exhausted, but hissed in pain when he felt Toshiro's clawed hands grip his hips so that he could keep going. About five more thrusts and Ichigo felt wet, sticky seed coat his insides, as well a growl reverbrate on his shoulder where Toshiro bit down harder. There was a moment when nothing could be heard but the sounds of the two monsters panting in exertion, and then the furry taicho let go of the berry's shoulder as he pulled out and rolled over to the side.

As their breathing calmed down Ichigo noticed how the scent that had surrounded this room earlier was gone. His flesh chilled as the temperature dropped to normal without Toshiro having rolling waves of heat escape him.

_'Oh, that's right,'_

Remembering why he came up here originally, Ichigo turned to his side and stared at the exhausted wolf as he reached out to touch his head. Toshiro opened his eyes as he felt slightly cooler skin caress his forehead. He looked over to the source and stared with a little confusion and annoyance in his gaze.

"Just what do you think you are doing, Kurosaki?"

Hearing his last name, Ichigo couldn't help but smile knowing Toshiro was back to his old self. It was nice having his wolf beg every now and then, but really, pleading didn't suit the proud wolfman. After making sure Toshiro wasn't burning up, Ichigo took his hand back and closed his eyes.

"Rangiku told me you were sick, so I just checked to see if you had a fever."

Teal eyes suddenly turned murderous, "Matsumoto, that witch. I told her not to send _anyone_ up."

Ichigo chuckled as he stretched his limbs as far as they could go.

"I don't know, you seemed to have enjoyed it from what I remember."

He rubbed his arm where Toshiro had just punched it with a grimace.

"Why aren't you at a meeting, or doing some kind of work?" the wolf growled to change the subject. Ichigo sighed as the pain in his arm went away.

"There was actually no business to attend to today, and Uryuu ended up passing out anyway so there was no reason to continue the meeting."

Toshiro snorted, "Cause him to get over excited again, didn't you?"

"Actually, Rangiku did this time." Ichigo explained. The wolfman growled at the sound of his lieutenant's name.

"Hey, don't too mad Toshiro," Ichigo smiled as he petted the captains head. Toshiro couldn't help the wag of his tail as the hand continued to massage his scalp.

"That's Wolfman Hitsugaya to you," he murmured without any real bite to it.

The android was close to just passing out right now, and a quick view of the man beside him showed he was , if they fell asleep right now, then when Toshiro awoke, there would be nothing but constant complaints about how hard it is too get dried cum out of his fur. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo pulled back and moved to the adjacent bathroom in the corner of the room. Silently thankful he didn't have to go outside into the hallway, the orange haired monster messed with the knobs of the shower until a steady stream of luke warm water was gushing out. Afterwards, he headed back into the bedroom and picked up a kicking wolf bridel style, and brought them both under the steamy water.

Toshiro growled, but didn't object, as Ichigo helped rub away the seed stuck to his fur. Looking down at the berry, he couldn't help but be proud of the deep bite mark he saw on the monsters upper back. Without warning, Toshiro's eyes widened as he felt his heat spike up again. Ichigo froze as well when he suddenly smelt that fragrance in the room again. Looking up, he saw Toshiro's eyes dilate and become dazed.

"Ichigo..." the wolf moaned as stitched hands slid across his thighs. Ichigo pulled his hands back and stared dumbfounded at his partner. They had just came twice in the bedroom, how could the captain be ready for a third round already? Regardless of how, Toshiro still fell to his knees, grasping onto Ichigo's shoulders, as another erection made itself known through white fur. Ichigo couldn't help but groan at how tired he was, and how the scent was slowly renewing his arousal too. Wait, hadn't Rangiku said something about this lasting all week? Oh God...

* * *

**Reviews and favorites are loved and appreciated**


End file.
